Huis van de Raad
thumb|340px|Het 'nieuwe' gemeentehuis van Newport, het Huis van de Raad, met rechts het beeld van Rob Lievertas. thumb|260px|[[Newport Gemeentehuis#Vergaderzaal|Vergaderzaal in het gemeentehuis waar de gemeenteraad samenkomt.]] Het Huis van de Raad is de wetgevende macht in Newport. Hier worden de politieke beslissingen genomen in Newport. Het Huis van de Raad bevindt zich in de eerste verdiepingen van het "Nieuwe Gemeentehuis"; boven het Huis van de Raad zit de Rechtbank van Newport. Momenteel kan ieder gemeenteraadslid hier een voorstel plaatsen en stemmen. Het is de bedoeling dat er zo vroeg mogelijk verkiezingen worden gehouden, zoals beschreven staat in de Grondwet van Newport. Als de verkiezingen geweest zijn, worden de "gemeenteraadsleden" afgeschaft. Dan kan de president, burgemeester (=premier) en regering voorstellen doen. Iedere inwoner mag dan stemmen op de voorstellen. Geschiedenis Nog niet zo lang geleden fungeerde een gemeenschapshuis uit 1509 als gemeentehuis in Newport. Na het bestuur van burgemeester Mephisto Moriad kwam daar echter verandering in. Zijn opvolger, Miles Coltrane had 3 redenen om het gemeentehuis een nieuwe 'thuis' te geven: # De burgemeester wenst niet dat een gebedshuis verbonden is aan het plaatselijke bestuur. # In het zuiden van de gemeente stond volgens Coltrane een "mooier, maar jammer genoeg verwaarloosd" gebouw. # Met de renovatie en herwaardering van dat gebouw wilde hij z'n bestuursaanpak aankondigen, dat, onder andere, de pittoreske schoonheid van Newport zou laten "herontdekken". Het verwaarloosde gebouw waarop de burgemeester doelde, was een gebouw uit 1616 in renaissancestijl. Onmiddellijk werd het de dagen daarop met alle zorg gerestaureerd. Ook liet Coltrane een anonieme Libertaanse kunstenaar een beeld maken van Rob Lievertas, de eerste koning van Libertas, die er akkoord mee ging dat de inwoners van Newport hun leven lang geen belastingen hoefden te betalen (op voorwaarde dat ze zich aansloten bij de republiek). De burgemeester vroeg de kunstenaar nadrukkelijk het beeld er te laten uitzien alsof het uit begin de 17de eeuw en de renaissanceperiode komt. Op 6 mei 2009 werd Newport onafhankelijk. Op dezelfde dag werd de nieuwe Grondwet van Newport aangenomen met de benodigde 80% van de stemmen. Sindsdien is dit het Huis van de Raad. Hier worden stemmingen gehouden over het bestuur van het land. Vergaderzaal Hier vergadert de Newportse gemeenteraad wanneer dat nodig is. De voorzitter van de gemeenteraad is bevoegd voor het bijeenroepen van de gemeenteraad. De vergaderingen van de gemeenteraad zijn openbaar, behalve als het om persoonlijke aangelegenheden gaat, of als de gemeenteraad met twee derde van de aanwezige leden hiertoe beslissen. Archief Verkiezingen Verkiezingen duren volgens de aangenomen Grondwet maar 1 week. Mijn voorstel is dat de verkiezingen op zondag 17 mei om 12:00 uur beginnen en afgesloten worden om 12:00 op zondag 24 mei. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 11:57 (UTC) # - Als je denkt voldoende kandidaten te krijgen ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 12:00 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) # ... met de meerderheid (3 van 5) Ministerposten Zoals al duidelijk is in de intro hierboven aan de pagina en in de grondwet, wordt er een president, een burgemeester (=premier) en een regering verkozen. De vraag is: welke ministerposten? Houd rekening dat iedereen maar 2 functies mag hebben en dag mag niet én burgemeester én president zijn (lees Grondwet). Wat zijn jullie meningen? --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 11:57 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Ik dacht eerlijk gezegd alleen aan Binnenlandse Zaken :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:01 (UTC) *Bedrijven en economie *burgerzaken(binnenlandse zaken) en verkeer *buitenlandse zaken *cultuur en ontspanning zoiets ? 6 mei 2009 12:04 (UTC) :De vraag is of we daar genoeg kandidaten voor krijgen. We hebben in ieder geval Binnenlands & Buitenlands nodig. De rest laten we aan het Huis van de Raad over, Newport is niet zo groot ;). --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:12 (UTC) ::Ok binnelandse zaken heeft de fucties van transport,burgerzaken en bedrijven/economie en buitenlands niks speciaals 6 mei 2009 12:22 (UTC) :::We kunnen het zo doen: Binnenlandse heeft o.a. transport, economie, recht. Buitenlandse heeft verstrekking van visa, verbeteren relaties met Libertas en Nytfron enz. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 12:24 (UTC) Óf doen we alleen een president en een burgemeester, aangezien er veel te weinig inwoners zijn. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 14:57 (UTC) Ministerposten (2) Hier de stemming. Waarschijnlijk zullen er te weinig gebruikers zijn, voorlopig, dus doen we het (ook voorlopig) zonder ministers. Dus alleen een president en een burgemeester. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:00 (UTC) # 7 mei 2009 14:41 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 14:41 (UTC) Het gevoel gaat erbij weg. # Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:44 (UTC) Tegen het alleenheerschappij #* Zeg het eens, allebei? Wat zijn jullie ideeën. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:45 (UTC) #** Welke alleenheerschappij als iedereen mag stemmen? :S --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) #*** O jaja, ik snap 'm nu ook. Die twee zijn nu idd de enige die voorstellen mogen doen. En wat als we zeggen dat iedere inwoner voorstellen mogen doen? :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) # ... Inwoners mogen ook voorstellen doen Korte uitleg over de huidige situatie: #President is verantwoordelijk voor het geheel #Burgemeester is verantwoordelijk voor het lokale Alleen het kritieke punt is dat nu alleen die twee voorstellen mogen doen. Dat moeten we veranderen naar "iedere inwoner". Sowieso moeten de president en burgemeester eerst hun voorstel goed laten keuren in het Huis van de Raad voordat het uitgevoerd mag worden... dus hun functies zijn eigenlijk enkel formeel. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) Inwoners mogen ook voorstellen doen in het Huis van de Raad (daarmee zijn ze in feite net zo machtig als de burgemeester en president). # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:09 (UTC) # 7 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC) #* Ben je nu wel voor het kopje hierboven?? --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) #**Nee. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) Verkiezingen NIEUW VOORSTEL! :P We verkiezen een president, burgemeester, en een rechter ;) (geen ministers dus) * --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:34 (UTC) * ;) --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) * Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:00 (UTC) "Inactiviteit" Ik wil een status "inactieve burger" creëren. Waarom? We hebben straks een meerderheid van de bevolking nodig om iets goed te kunnen laten keuren in het Huis van de Raad. Er zijn 8 inwoners, waarvan er 4 actief zijn - en dat terwijl je dus 5 stemmen nodig hebt. Voordat het te laat is (;)) wil ik dit nog even regelen: *Een burger van Newport heeft na 3 weken geen wijziging gedaan te hebben de status van inactieve burger. *Door weer een wijziging te doen, is de burger die status al kwijt (!) (je kunt 'm dus telkens opnieuw krijgen, en ook telkens "actieve burger" worden) *Hiermee wil ik bereiken dat alleen "actieve gebruikers" als stemgerechtigde inwoners worden gezien (anders loopt het systeem vast). Er is dus, om een voorstel goed te laten keuren, een meerderheid van de voorstemmen van de actieve gebruikers nodig. # --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 16:05 (UTC) # --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 16:32 (UTC) (bucurestean, mss moeten we ook iets van huisuitzetting voor inaktieven regelen..) # Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:37 (UTC) Categorie:Politiek in Newport